


i can't live without you

by bogi (sanumarox123), sanumarox123



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec in Love, Post Finale, alternating POV's, i'm posting this via my phone so idek how it's gonna turn out, just pure fluff, my thoughts essentially, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/bogi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/sanumarox123
Summary: Alec says, “I don’t think I can live without you,” and that is when Magnus realizes that he is truly gone on this man. / or, a (very) short follow up to 2x20, the finale. pure fluff.





	i can't live without you

**Author's Note:**

> just a short follow up to the finale that aired last week. yes, i’m a week late. i wrote this on the plane back to america, so excuse any mistakes.

Alec says, “I don’t think I can live without you,” and that is when Magnus realizes that he is truly gone on this man. He had realized that he was irrevocably in love with the younger man a long time ago, but that was the moment he realizes that there is no going back.

(His mind rushes to marriage, children, and everything past that before he brings himself back to the present.)

The last few weeks have been the worst that Alec can remember. Knowing that Magnus did not want to see him; knowing that he couldn’t fix this for once, killed him.

Alec had found himself reaching out for someone (read: Magnus) in bed, or curling himself around a pillow the way he would curl around the (his) warlock. He would cry out in his sleep, only to wake up to not Magnus, but Izzy or Jace shaking him awake and asking him if he were okay.

(He wasn’t. Alec was in absolute, devastating heartbreak. How could he be?)

As they rush back to Magnus’ apartment, giggling and exchanging kisses up to and after they go through the portal, Alec knows that Magnus is his, just like he is Magnus’. Nothing else can tear the two of them apart from each other.

Clothes come off, more kisses are exchanged, and as the two come together once again with a sigh, gleaming cat eyes meet sparkling green ones. Alec leans into Magnus’ kiss (or is it his? at this point he can’t even tell), and the pair begin moving to a rhythm that only they know.

(They are together once again, and as the two grasp each other close, silently vowing to never let go of each other again, they reminisce on what they went through the past few weeks. From heartbreak, remembering painful but sweet memories, to battling for their lives, they never once stopped thinking of each other. And that will not change, even though they are back together, forever from now on.)

He loves this man, his Shadowhunter. In return, his Shadowhunter loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally found the ability to write after the finale; this is in thanks to multiple malec playlists (shoutout to the malec in scilence gc for them), tears, rewatchings of the finale, getting yelled at bc i wouldn’t write smut so i wrote this (*cough* mel), and many malec fanfics because i almost lost myself in writing block.


End file.
